fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Sakyo
This is the article on the member of the Sakyo Clan. For the member of the Sakyo Clan, head to Ryu Sakyo |partner = Hōgyoku Ryu|affiliation = Hōgyoku Keeper|anime debut = The Man from the Unknown Lands|previous partner = Yoruichi Hinata Kaga|occupation = Hōgyoku Keeper Storm Yeller Soul Eater|weapons = The Sword of 1000 Shadows}} Ryu Sakyo (リュウ左京 Sakyō Ryū) also known as The Shadow Swordsman '''or upon his death Saviour of this World was a Independent Mage, a Hōgyoku Keeper, a Storm Yeller, a Soul Eater and a former leader of the Shadow Hunters who started the Shadow Rebellion against the Magic Council. He was forbid from ever joining any guild and ever returning to the Kingdom of Fiore from the Magic Council for all eternity. He was the husband of Yoruichi Hinata. He was a mercenary, a highly skilled swordsman, but has chosen the path of a wanderer because of his cruel past. Ryu is the 41,000 Hōgyoku Keeper. He die in the Year Z1052 as he submitted sacrifice after killing the last remaining Hōgyoku Keeper. Appearance Ryu goes through many outfits throughout the series. In Season 5, he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head during this appearance. Ryu's young age appearance is a skinny pale boy who has black eyes and black spiky length hair. Ryu is quite handsome looking to girls near his age. Ryu's clothing is a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a Fenjeo (Night) crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and blue shoes. He wore a short blue-clothed band, has a blue knife carrer on his left thigh. He carrys six Kunai, a black dagger designed for thrusting and a Vexsou, four-bladed sword for combat. Ryu's appearance changes alot when coming back to Fiore as he has grown taller, aged the four years, his hair is longer, darker color and lot more muscular. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, which is opened at the chest, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a pair of brown shoes. He also wore black arm guards with the Shadow Hunters logo on them, that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He keeps his five Kunai but gets ride of his Vexsou adding one dragon looking knife and a sword with a silver handle. Later on, Ryu changes clothes again but not much different. He changes his shirt to a dark grey sleeveless shirt, wears the same shoes but different color to grey and his arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists. When part of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu wears a standard Shadow Robe, a dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. When dropping down from the Leader of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu stops wearing the Shadow Robe but wears it on special occasions. Personality As a little kid, Ryu was a shy and kind boy who loved his family very much. Ryu truly respected the laws and codes of the Sakyo Clan and all that resided in La Der Fa. Never once thought to go against or question the society he lived in. He never got along with others that being other kids or adults but was popular among the other families. Ryu enjoyed his time with Yoruichi, as she made him feel clam and safe. However his personality changed do to his parents lives taken, making him to become evil, angry and through his childhood to his entire life was unbalanced and corrupted. When growing up during battles, he is shown to have no mercy to his allies or enemies, keeps attacking his enemies until they are crushed to the ground. He also enjoyed terrorizing other mages and had a power-hungry personality. His lust for power was what motivated him all the time. He never thought of anyone as a friend only allies or an enemy. He was seen to be arrogant, quiet, by himself most of the time and not caring about the ones around him that he hurt. When the event that occurred in La Der Fa his life went even darker. The site of him seeing all of his family members death he became more aggressive, distorted and unable to trust a single being. Mentally he became unstable, lonely and angry at the world, blaming it for the outcome of his life. For him it became harder to get rest and sleep with nightmares of the massacre of his family and other families that also resided in La Der Fa. Because of this event, he spent a massive about of his childhood preparing in the arts of swordsmanship and close-combat which he seems to have enjoy alot. Ryu did not care how far he pushed his body physically and mentally. It became his only ultimate goal in life to find out the ones responsible for his family's deaths and eliminate them. Ryu stated clearly that he dislikes the word 'revenge'. For what he was doing he dint believe it was revenge but truly thought is was the right thing to do and determined that it was his full purpose in life. He was always serious and never showed to smile or laugh at all. Yoruichi clams that Ryu has never been seen with a smile by anyone besides herself. That statement seems to be completely true for Ryu in the anime ''and manga''. When coming back to Fiore for the first in years, Ryu's personality changes drastically do to being banned from Fiore, gaining new beliefs about the world around him. Ryu is always serious and never loses sight of his main mission. Unlike his childhood his lust for power changed making him more clam, soft-spoken and not showing any lashing out. He rarely shows any sign of distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. He still has the pursuit of gaining more power still but is not as power hungry as his early ages. Though at times when confronted, Ryu is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, if the subject is about "power" he usually try's to make the person feel less then him having a chance to attack if needed. When he was the leader of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu controlled his assassins through respect or fear. He never seemed to enjoy any of the other member of the organization. Ryu only thought of the Shadow Hunters as a tool to help him on his one mission. He cared less for anyone's death or there purpose in life. Never thought the other leader where better then he was. Once he found out that there where more Hōgyoku Keepers outside of La Der Fa he quickly left the organization knowing that they where weak for him and doomed on the path they where on. He also knew that all the leaders had there own plans in place and where going to drive them to extinction. Ryu hated Hōgyoku Keepers as much as he hated to admit he was one. His ultimate goal was the one thing in life that motivated him the most, killing all Hōgyoku Keepers. His strong sense of pride takes his work of killing all Hōgyoku Keepers very seriously, works with all his intelligence to get the job done. Ryu never seemed interested in Magic User. Did however really shown a huge amount of hatred towards them. But he did admit to his older brother, Zane that he displeased them but it was never explained why though the anime ''or manga''. Yoruichi Hinata Ever since they where young children, Ryu and Yoruichi have been a unstoppable duo/force. Since both where not from the same blood-line being from other family's they where not allowed to illegally marry each other. However they where allowed to be in the presence of one another due to the Sakyo and Hinata Clan's code. For this both always hanged out, practicing fighting techniques and even magic itself. Yoruichi loved to always one-up Ryu in anything they did. Year Z310 It was not till the Shadow Hunters Arc where Yoruichi and Ryu reunited since the massacre at La Der Fa. Nearly 28 years passed and Yoruichi joined the Shadow Hunter to attempt to relinquish her past memories. Kaga Kaga is someone that Ryu always looked down to. He never thought of her as a strong person, saw no potential in her fighting techniques and absolutely a waste of his time. However he begins to become more empathic, allowing Kaga to follow him on his travels to complete his mission. Time to time he allowed her to challenge him in a hand-to-hand combat for her to prove to him. As Ryu became more caring and closer with Kaga, he finally finds a traveling companion in who would become Ryu's closest and only friend. This bond would ultimately extended beyond as Ryu became her mentor, helping her learn more about the world they lived in. Kage cared a lot for him and was shocked on Ryu's stores of his past. Magic and Abilities [[Master Swordsmanship Specialist|'''Master Swordsmanship Specialist]]: Ryu is a highly skilled, mastery in swordsmanship swordsman, with his skill supplemented by his immense strength. He can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets. With having so much time on his hands, Ryu was able to train on his own to get to master his primary weapon The Sword of 1000 Shadows. He's just as skillfully in either hand and is able to cut down multiple opponents in a short period of time performing lethal attacks with little effort. Ryu has also been able to master it defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks. As such it is a blade that can regenerate if broken or lost from Ryu's hand. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ryu has proven to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Hes able to hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. Opponents have found it very difficult to find enough time to perform even a single touch on him. Hōgyoku '(崩玉, ''God Itself): is a unforgivable cruse that Ryu obtain when he was in a very young age. The Hōgyoku is more like a virus. It spreads all around the hosts body throughout time damaging them physically and mentally. Obtaining the Hōgyoku is nearly impossible. Because of having a mind of it's own, the Hōgyoku chooses it's host then tests them to see if they are deemed worthy for it's power. If so, they are able to be granted god-like abilities. If they're not, their souls are taken by the Hōgyoku. The darker the owner's heart, the more power he can access. Ryu is the only one known to have almost overcome the Hōgyoku. * 'Hōgyoku Eyes '(崩玉アイズ Hōgyoku Aizu): allows Ryu to use god-like abilities: see far distances, opponent’s body in extreme detail helping to magnify weak points, rhythm, muscle movements, and more. Hōgyoku Eyes also grants the ability to predict the movements of his opponents, thus allowing him to easily avoid their attacks. However it can cause considerable damage to their being, leaving the body in physical and mental pain and causing them to bleed out of the eye eventually leaving them blind. The Hōgyoku Eyes are only active when the user uses the Hōgyoku. * '''Decelerated Aging: just like all other Hōgyoku Keepers, Ryu's prime ability that is known is to age extremely slower than normal humans or of a species that has extended life-span. Though he does not have immortality, Ryu is known to have lived for a couple of millenniums. * Advanced Condition: Ryu's physical and mental abilities are above the peak of a human level or other beings in their universe. This entails that he is faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to beings at peak human level (in that verse), but not to supernatural levels. * Healing Factor or known as Rapid Cellular Regeneration: is a ability that Ryu has not seem to fully cared or mastered. It allows him to recreate lost or damaged tissues but is seen to have a difficult time recreating organs, limbs or major parts of his body. He can't slow or even stop aging. The rate and amount of healing vary wider. Hōgyoku Ryu Death Ryu's death occurred in the Year Z1052. He submitted sacrifice/suicide after he killed the last remaining 40,000 Hōgyoku Keepers which lead to be 41,000 do to the fact of him truly being the last one. Ryu's funeral was held in La Der Fa. Many Guilds in Land Earth Land attend. Upon death, Ryu promised Yoruichi that he finally found peace. Legacy Ryu had a massive impact on many that looked up to him and even the ones that hated him. Although Ryu was cold hearted, had a lust for power and merciless all the time he was unable to think of anyone as a friend but everyone saw Ryu as a man who saw evil and corrupted beings that he had to eliminate in the world. Many knew the sacrifices he made in his life. Many saw him as the true "Saviour of this World" and that he deserved that title unlike his father. Natsu gave Ryu's name as someone who supported him. Though not an easy thing to accept, no one challenged Natsu's word on the matter. His influence also extended beyond. Ryu's name would be honored and feared by millions from all around. Ryu told Kaga that there was a time when he had faced his challenge seriously. Ryu then tells her that he's stepping down from the throne while giving his sword to her and disintegrates. After the gathering of Ryu's funeral Kaga thanks Ryu for all of his help and pays him respects while Ryu watches over her from above. In the ending at the last moment, a cloud can be seen, which takes the shape of Ryu, possibly hinting he may return in any sequel to the series. Trivia * Ryu is the only member of the Sakyo Clan that left the clan itself. Category:Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Storm Yeller Category:Soul Eater Category:Shadow Hunter Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Sakyo Clan Category:La Der Fa